Another Day
by wwfanz
Summary: This was a totally random story. You have to have a pretty broad imagination to actually get into this story. It features Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho as the main characters.


Trish Stratus was in the locker room one day and their was a knock at the door. She opened it up, with her towel around her neck, wiping her hair. Trish looked through the doorway to see Chris Jericho standing there with one red rose in his hands, aswell as a anxious look on his face. Trish then raps the towel around herself and Chris, pushing them out of the locker room and into the wall outside. Trish grabs Chris' head and plants a huge lip-lock on him, as he is in shock. Chris steps aside, almost collapsing to the ground, before getting a smirk on his face. He stands up and puts the rose in between his lips, Trish then jumps onto him as the two rush off to his hotel room. Once there, they jump onto the bed and rip off their shirts, before Trish begins to kiss his neck and makes her way down to his stomach. Trish undoes his belt and pulls off his pants, noticing that Chris had went commando. She looks up at him and gets a grin on her face. As Trish gets closer, Chris all of the sudden tells her to stop. Trish is confused, but Chris then pulls Trish up and they sit in bed, talking about their lives. They talk for the longest time before falling asleep, with Trish laying on Chris' chest. At 11:30, Christian comes into the room and sees the two laying there asleep. Christian then becomes furious, waking Chris up. He rushes over, after grabbing a towel to cover himself. "Why are you with this bimbo Chris? You don't need her. She's just using you." Chris takes offence to Christian's comments and shoves him into the other bed. Trish then wakes up to see the two going at it on the floor, and gets in between the two. The guys get silent and just look at each other, and then Trish. Christian storms out, slamming the door behind him, not looking back. Chris looks into Trish's eyes and smiles, as the two climb back into bed and turn on the TV. Trish looks over at the clock and sees that it's time for Newlyweds on MTV. Chris just watches Trish the whole time. Her laugh, her smile, her hair, he lets everything about her run through him. Trish looks over and sees that Chris isn't even watching the TV. She brushes her hand through his hair and lets her lips touch his, as she then sits in his lap and the two watch Jessica Simpson do the stupid things she does. They are then interupted by Christian again, followed by Edge. Trish sees that the two are in a furious mood and backs into the corner of the room, while Chris stands up and looks Christian in the eyes. Edge then steps in and looks right at Chris. Christian then throws the first punch and Chris trys to fight back. Christian and Edge are too much for Chris, as Chris gets thrown out of the hotel room by Christian, and Edge goes with him. Trish trys to follow, but Christian stops her. "Let me go Christian! What are you doing?" Christian grabs Trish and throws her onto one bed, then the other. Trish barely has enough time to get up from each one as Christian undoes his pants, then Trish slaps him in the face and heads for the door. Trish runs down the hallway, down the stairs, out to the lobby, to her rental car, drives to her hotel, and meets up with Lita. Trish then broke down crying in their hotel room, as Lita consoles her. Trish was bawling her eyes out after Lita showed her a tape of Christian and Chris talking about her. She then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. When she awoke in the morning, Stacy had come over and they were dancing to some of their favorite songs. Lita was playing air-guitar, as Stacy showed off some of her moves from her cheerleading days. Trish then walked over and started spinning, followed by a few hair-spins. Lita was surprised by Trish being happy after the night before, but the three just kept being the girls that they were, jamming along with the music. Lita then did a slide on the aluminum flooring, while playing her air-guitar, as Trish and Stacy went behind her and played air-guitar aswell as the CD ended. "That was great. Put in another CD, because I am pumped." Trish then heard a knock at the door, answering it and seeing Chris standing there, trying to apologize. Trish then goes back into her depressed state, as Lita and Stacy come to the door with their depressed faces on aswell. Chris sees that he's outnumbered and calls over Christian and Edge. The guys then become surrounded by Divas leaving the surrounding hotel rooms. Trish then slaps Chris, which could have been heard 'round the world. Christian goes to grab her, but Lita steps in and he backs off. The guys then back away as Trish watches them leave, with her arms crossed and a single tear rolling down her face. Trish then sees Christian and Edge knock down Chris, then storming out. Trish looks over at Lita, then at Chris getting up. Trish starts to walk over, as Chris stares into her teary eyes. Trish then stops, turning around and going back into her hotel room. Trish grabs a few of Chris' things from her bag, throwing them out the door. His rolex gets busted against the wall, then his cologne gets dropped out the window. Trish then sees a picture of the two, staring at it for the longest time. She then picks it up and tosses it out of the door, Chris dives for it as it shatters on the floor. A peice of the glass gets caught in Chris' hand, as he kicks at her door and heads to the hospital. Trish then lets out a huge scream, then goes out of the fire excape. Trish, with her bag over her shoulder, runs all the way to her car two blocks away. She gets in and drives to the airport to head home. As she gets out of the car she sees Chris with a bandage on his hand, wanting to apolgize to him. Trish is met by the other Divas, then shoved inside the airport. She takes out her cellphone on the plane, just staring at it. Trish sighs, before she takes out a photo of her and Lita from the past week. She looks close at the background, only to see Chris making out with a fan. Trish stuffs the photo back into her purse and plays games on her cellphone. When Trish gets to her house, she checks her messages on her house phone. There are ten messages on the machine, and all are from Chris. Trish deletes them all and heads down to her hottub room. She relaxes there for almost three hours, when she sees Chris come downstairs. Trish remembers that she gave him a key to the house and puts on her robe. Chris steps into the hottub, with a beer in hand, burping the alphabet. Trish is apalled, then runs upstairs to get dressed. When she gets dressed, she sees Chris with chips all over her bedroom floor and grease all over the television. Trish grabs the bag of chips, and shoves him out. Trish then goes down to the kitchen to get a trashbag, to clean up the bedroom with. When she gets back upstairs, her bedroom is spotless and their are rose petals all over her bed. Trish drops the bag and her jaw in synch, as she looks for a spot of dirt. She then finds nothing and puts on her nighty, then climbing into her rose-filled bed and falling asleep. She dreams about many of things, but mostly of Chris. Trish wakes several times, wishing he was there with her. Then when she awakes at seven o'clock in the morning, everything is too quiet. Trish climbs out of her bed, looking around the house. Searching then gets Trish hungry, as she goes into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. She then notices that she's out of milk and cereal. She becomes upset, then heads upstairs to change into her baby blue jogging suit, with matching Nike tennis shoes. Trish comes back downstairs to check what else she needs, to see that she now has a full gallon of milk and twelve boxes of cereal. She then become confused, but fixes her cereal anyway. As she fixes it, she shakes her "assetts" to Beyonce when Chris walks into the room. Trish gets embarassed, and walks slowly to the table. Chris trys to sit with her, but Trish pulls the chair away when he goes to sit down. Chris scratches his head in confusement, while Trish keeps looking over and laughing at him on the floor. Trish then sets her bowl in the sink and sees Chris walking towards the door. She then runs over and shuts the door quickly, then pushing him against the wall, kissing him agressively. Chris enjoys it, but then his face goes slate clean. Trish is pushed to the ground and watches Chris walk out of the door. He seemed very sad and confused to Trish, until she looked out of the window and saw him getting into his car with another woman. Trish's face turns bright red in anger and goes upstairs. She goes to plop down on her bed, but feels a body under the covers. She pulls off of the blanket to see Christian with a bag filled with cereal, feather dusters, and rose petals. It then clicks in Trish's mind that Christian was the one that really cared about her, not Chris. Christian tryed to explain, sweating and stuttering. Trish then put her index finger up to his lips and kissed him. The bag dropped off the bed as Trish pulled her shirt over her head, then unbuttoning Christian's shirt. Christian lent his head back and took deep breaths, while Trish rubbed his chest and then covered them with the blanket. While Chris was driving home, he dropped Gail off where she asked and started to think back at all of the fun times he had with Trish, then how he blew it. He couldn't believe how stupid he was and hit his head on the steering wheel, losing control of the wheel. The car tumbled off of the road, finally landing upside down. Chris then climbed out, wondering why he survived such a disaster in the first place. He then looked back at the car and saw himself in the front seat, bleeding from the head. He tryed to stop the bleeding, but couldn't pick anything up. Chris then saw Miss Elizabeth standing beside him. "Come with me." She said as they floated back to Trish's house. Trish was just getting out of bed, as Chris saw Christian pop his head out of the sheets. Chris then tryed to clench his fist, but his fingers went right through his hand. The phone then started ringing as Trish got up and answered it. A few seconds later she broke down crying, as Christian came over to comfort her. She put the phone back up to ear and just listened. Trish told Christian that the police had found Chris' car flipped over right outside of town, and that he was pronounced dead at the scene. Chris then watched the two slip into something more appropriate and head to the accident. Chris and Elizabeth hovered over the car, as Chris started to become freaked, so they sat on the back seat. When they arrived, Chris' body was being lifted onto a stretcher and he started to break down and cry. He then got angry that he couldn't feel any tears and started pounding on the ground. Chris' body then fell off the stretcher and onto himself. Miss Elizabeth then said "goodbye" as she disappeared and Chris fell back into his body. He then began to cough and no one could believe it. Trish and Christian ran over and Chris sat up and screamed. Christian and Trish screamed in fright, as Chris felt his face and everything else. "I had the strangest dream." Chris then looked at Trish's face and saw that she hit her head pretty hard. Chris then started to cry as Trish woke up in the hospital, with Chris right by her side. "I just had the weirdest dream. I was guided by Owen Hart in the afterlife." Chris and Trish then hugged, then both assured each other that they would never leave each other's side. Chris then pulled out a red, velvet box from his pocket and proposed to Trish right there in the hospital. All Trish could do was look at the pink-tinted engagement ring in astonishment. "Yes, I will marry you." Trish said, after leaving Chris waiting for a few seconds. Chris put the ring on Trish's finger, then headed home the very next morning. As they headed home they saw a 24-hour wedding chapel and stopped in, getting married right there at seven o'clock in the morning. After the rush of getting married, they headed to Trish's house to celebrate their new marriage. Chris then picked up Trish as they walked into the house and then upstairs to the bedroom. Chris tryed to open the door, but it was locked. Trish then wondered why it was locked, until they heard Christian's voice on the other side of the door. Chris then kicked the door in to see Christian and Lita in the bed, and a pair of faded jeans on the floor, with a pair of baggy pants ontop. Everyone's jaw dropped as Lita and Trish lifted their left ring fingers, showing off pink and blue-tinted rings. Chris then carried Trish into the guest bedroom and locked the door. They then went on their unofficial honeymoon for a good five hours and both couples live happily ever after... or did they? 


End file.
